Renesmee's New Life
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: Renesmee is physically sixteen years old and is in love with Jacob Black. But what happens whens she comes across an unexpected pregnancy. How will she cope. How will Edward react, and what about Jacob. Rated T to be safe. First fanfic so, be nice.
1. Prologue: How it started

**Declaimer: ****I don't own Twilight. Wish I did.+**

Prologue: How it started 

"We'll be back at around ten." Jacob said to my dad as we left the house for our movie night at Jakes house. His house was so convenient. When we moved from forks two years ago, he came with us. All of us Cullen's live in our huge house, and Jake has a cottage which is just far enough away that my dad can't read his mind while he's at home. That was great for when I wanted some privacy in my own mind. When we got to his place, he popped in the movie and plopped down onto the couch next to me. We didn't actually watch any of the movies. We just made out the whole time. Then, he stopped for a moment. "I love you." He said. He had said it a million times before, but, this time felt different.

"I love you too." I said back to him as he held me closer. I could tell from that exact moment that this was going to be _the_ night. I made my decision. I was ready for it. I moved my arms up his shirt. Okay, here it goes…

**So..****. What do you guys Think? Please comment.**


	2. Finding Out

**Declaimer: I don't own twilight… sadly.**

Finding Out

Two months later

"I'm fine." I told Jacob after washing my mouth out. I had just thrown up. I'd been throwing up a lot within the last week. This was just the first time someone caught me.

"Why don't you just talk to Carlisle?" He asked confused and concerned at the same time.

"Because if I talk to Carlisle, my dad will obviously find out, and if my dad finds out, he'll keep me in quarantine or something." I replied.

"But, Nessie…what if something is wrong with you. This could be serious." He seemed so worried.

"It's probably just PMS." I told him. That must be it. When was my last period anyway?

"That's some pretty bad PMS Nessie. You've never thrown up before in your entire life."

"Actually, I've been throwing up all week." I said. He gasped. The question crept into my mind again. When was my last period??? One, two, three… eight weeks ago. Wow, I've never even been a day late in my whole life. This was weird, I must be getting really sick, unless… I gasped. Jacob noticed.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked my, more worried than ever.

"I gotta go." I said, leaving his bathroom, and then his house.

"Nessie." He yelled after me. I didn't respond. I just began running… towards the drugstore.

Once I got there, I walked towards the "Women's Health" section. I found the item I was looking for. Pregnancy test. I walked towards the front counter.

"Can I use your bathroom please?" I asked, waving the test in the air. The cashier stared at me in shock. She could see my obvious youth.

"Oh, um yeah." She said, fidgeting for the key pass. "Here you go." She said, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I gabbed it from her. She stared at me as I walked toward the bathroom.

I sat down and stared at the small box… okay better open it. I opened it up and saw a small white stick. I didn't need to read the directions. I knew what to do with it.

I… used it and then walked out of the room.

"How'd it go?" The woman at the counter asked.

"It's not seasoned yet." I explained. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled fifteen dollars out. "Here." I said, putting it on the counter. I glanced over at the clock. Time to check the test. I took a deep breath, and then read it.

Positive. Tears began to swell in my eyes.

"Thank you" I said. Her Eyes wondered over to the test. Her eyes were filled with pity.

I began walking home. Not running, walking. Once I got close to the house, I decide to go to Jacob's.

"Nessie!" he said as he swung the door open and yank me in by the wrist. "Where did you go?" he asked worriedly.

"Drug Store" I answered honestly. He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Jake, you'd better sit down." I replied slowly.

"Okay…" he said, still confused. We both sat down on the couch.

"Jake, I'm, I'm…" I began sobbing.

"What is it Ness?"

"I'm pregnant." I finally said. Jacob's eyes locked on mine. I passed him the test. He stared at it. I continued to cry.

"It's okay Nessie. Everything is going to be okay. I love you." He rubbed my back. I looked up at him.

"Your- your not angry?" His face was questioning.

"Why would I be angry? It's not like it's your fault. And besides," he said, rubbing my stomach. "Being a dad could be cool." He smiled brightly.

"I love you Jacob." I said, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"There's just one, problematic thing left to do." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell Edward."

**Well, what did you think? Do you guys like my series so far. I promise to update as often as possible. Please comment. I LOVE reading your comments. **


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But I do own this story. YAY! Or does own it? Oh well…**

The Truth Comes Out

"Hey, Mom" I said as Mom, Aunt Alice and I walked out the doors of the shopping centre. It had been a day since I found out I was pregnant.

"Yeah honey"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you and Dad about something later and I was just wondering if you could shield my mind for me."

"Sure Nessie." She said. This wasn't the first time we'd done this. All of a sudden Aunt Alice gasped.

"What is it Alice?" Mom asked.

"Oh nothing, just , thought I forgot something. Guess not." She shot a shocked glance at me. I nodded, Mom didn't seem to notice.

************************************************************************

(Thirty minutes later, when they get home. Bella is blocking Edward from Rensmee's mind.)

"Um, could I talk to you guys?" I said motioning to my whole family. They were already sitting down.

"Sure Nessie." Grandpa said. Jake stood up and put his arm around me.

"It's Okay Nessie." He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath.

"I- well, I don't quite know how to say this, um," I was cut off.

"Spit it out Nessie." Uncle Emmet said. I breathed in again.

"I'm pregnant." I announced. My voice cracked a bit at the end. Everyone gasped. There was a long wait. Alice broke it. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Congratulations Nessie!" She squealed.

"Thanks" I said. Next, Rosalie, Grandma, and my mom stood up. All three of them gave my hugs. My Mom seemed a bit concerned, but overjoyed at the same time.

Grandpa seemed to be contemplating something. Emmet started making sarcastic comments (Non of them were insulting to anyone. Thank god) to Jacob and Jasper just sat there laughing at them. My Dad just sat there, radiating fury.

"Dad," I managed to get out. The whole room went silent.

"YOU GOT MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER **PREGNANT**???!!!" He screamed at Jacob. Jacob gulped. Dad jumped at him. I shrieked.

"Edward, can we please just talk about it? PLEASE!" he pleaded. Suddenly, my dad backed off.

"Okay, fine." He said. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because your daughter is carrying my child. I love her with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

"My dad seemed to calm down slightly by this. "Fine." He said. "Your right." But I swear to you that if _anything, _bad happens to her because of you, So help me god, I will _kill_ you. Understood?"

"Edward, I would rather die, than seen Nessie in pain. Your message was deffinatly understood."

"Good." He said. Jacob held his hand out to him. Dad shook it and all seemed good again.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but I should probably take some tests. Make sure Nessie and the baby are okay."

"Oh, sure." I said as we all followed him into his downstairs office. It was an emergency area for me incase I ever got hurt. I think we used it once. I sat down on the small bed.

"Wait here." He told us.

He and Emmet left the room. They were back in twenty minutes, carrying loads of medical supplies and machinery. Two seconds later, everything was hooked up and ready and ready to go. We did a whole lot of tests including an ultrasound at the end. I saw a small, circular, head attached to a very small body.

After awhile, Carlisle announced that the baby was growing at about the same speed as a normal baby. That was good. Things couldn't be better at this point. I was just so happy.

That night, before going to bed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a flat stomach. I grabbed a round pillow of my bed and stuffed it under my shirt. That didn't look so bad. Actually, I kind of like how it looked. So round and perfect. I was soon trapped inside my own little bubble of happiness, and I didn't want to leave it.

**Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. If you guys have some ideas for the plot, I'm all open. Thanks.**


	4. Heart To Heart

**Hey Guys! Enjoy this chapter. Once again, I'm open to ide**a**s if you go them. Thanks!**

**Declaimer: **

**Edward: How many times must I tell you, YOU DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**

**Me: At least once more. I **_**love **_**hearing your beautiful voice.**

**Bella: (growls) **

**Me: Fine!I don't own Twilight. (sigh) One can dream.  
**

Heart to Heart

I woke up the next morning completely nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Once I was done, I realized that Aunt Alice was right behind me, holding my hair.

"Stupid morning sickness." I muttered, then, I rinsed my mouth out. Alice sighed piteously. I smiled at her concern. "Where is everyone?" I asked her curiously.

"Out hunting. They'll be back at around two."

"What about Jake?"

"He's at Seth's. Probably spreading the news." I smiled. Apparently, I was quite a topic amongst my family. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Lie down…and eat."

"Eat, You mean like, human food?"

"Um...Yeah, I guess so. I'm sort of craving it. Weird huh?"

"Not really. Your Mom craved blood while she was pregnant with you. It's probably just because the baby's hungry."

"I guess so." I said. Alice ran downstairs, I followed. I curled up in up a blanket on the couch. Alice returned soon, carrying a large plate of

breakfast foods. Eggs, Cereal, Toast, fruit… It looked delicious. I opened my mouth to speak but Alice cut me off.

"Food Network." She explained before I even asked the question.

"Ah." I said before munching on the various foods on my plate. I glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty. "Alice," I started.

"Yeah?"

"You saw this coming didn't you."

"Yep. I saw it while we were shopping yesterday."

"I kind of figured that." I said smiling.

"How long have you known for?" she asked.

"I told you guys about it the day after I found out."

"Yeah, can't really keep secrets in this family eh."

'Nope." I said as I began to giggle.

This Set us off into a long heart to heart asked multiple questions about my pregnancy such as, "Have you thought of any

names?" or "Would you rather a boy or a girl?" or "Are the cramps really bad?" and my personal favorite "Did you see the look on your dad's

face? It was priceless."

I also provided her with lots answers such as, "No name have come to mind yet, but I have seven months to think." and "I'm happy with either."

and "Yeah they totally suck."

And "YES! His face was hilarious." I loved talking to Alice because I could always tell her exactly what was going on and would always give me

support and advise no matter what it was.

**OMG I'm **_**so**_** sorry I took so long. I'll write more VERY soon. Thanks for reading and commenting. Once again, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE comment. I LOVE your comments. By the way, I'm double spacing my stories now.  
**


	5. Holding Grudges

**Okay so, just to let you know, this chapter's in Jacob's point of view. I'm** **SO sorry for switching the P.O.V. on you, but I had to for this chapter. I promise to switch back right after this. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I wish I could say that I own twilight, but sadly I don't. That goes to you Stephanie.**

Holding Grudges

_Jacob's P.O.V_.

"Bye Seth." I said as I walked out the door. I had gone to Seth's house earlier that morning and stayed for a few hours. I t was fun. I told him all about Nessie and the baby. He was just as exited as I was, if not more. I sighed happily. Nessie and the baby, my baby, _our_ baby that she was carrying. Most teenage Dad-To-Be's get upset by the news, but I was actually pretty happy.

I took my time getting home. I didn't even phase, I was too deep in thought. All of a sudden, I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a figure coming towards me. I stood still for a moment so I could make out who it was. The figure came closer, faster, but still keeping a humans speed. I looked closer at it. Edward. Something must have been wrong, he was practically walking. (For him at least) He finally approached me.

"Hello Jacob." He said with an awful tone to his voice. It sounded like he was about to kill someone.

"Edward?" I asked confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You bloody well know what's wrong you filthy DOG!!!" He yelled. I had never seen him look so angry in my entire life.

"I… I thought we settled that." I said backing away. He followed.

"Did you honestly think that I would give up that easily? I probably would have killed you if Nessie hadn't been screaming her head off. I couldn't hear myself think. I figured we could settle this right here, right now."

I swallowed hard. I couldn't speak. He lunged off the ground and onto me. He pinned me down and began throwing punches at me. I yelped in pain as the strength behind his kick severely bruised my leg. I tried to escape from his grasp, but he didn't let go, and I was too distracted to phase. Finally, after multiple failures, I jumped to my feet. Edward grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"Wait!" I heard a voice yell to us. I turned around to see Bella standing near us. Edward let go of his grip and shoved me towards her.

"Bella? Oh, please don't say that your mad at me too." I said as she stared directly into my eyes.

"I'm not angry Jacob. I just refuse to be happy with you in the current situation. I'm sure I'll get over it eventually, but right now I just really want to do this." She said as she raised her get and slapped me harshly across the face. It hurt a hell of a lot less when she did it in her human form.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." I said rubbing my hand against my cheek. Suddenly, I felt her hand smack across my face again.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"That was because I didn't get to do it yesterday." She explained with a light smirk on her face. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice appear from the woods. Oh great.

I thought to myself. An audience. Then n, my heart lit up when I saw Nessie come up from behind her.

"Jake!" she screamed she ran up to me and hugged me. After squeezing me tightly, she stomped over to Edward.

"DAD! You just don't get it do you?! It's not like he forced me to do anything! In fact, it was MY idea! Honestly dad, I'm happy right now. Actually, I've never been happier in my entire life. I'm not so thrilled ay this precise moment though." She screamed at him.

"But Nessie" he began but Nessie cut him off.

"Don't even try to deny It." she said. Watching Nessie scold him like that made me chuckle a little. Bell noticed and she slapped me across the face again.

"Enough with the slapping!" I said. She smiled a little.

After a moment, I realized that Alice was no longer standing with us. Not even a minute had past since I realize she was gone when she appeared again. This time, Jasper was with her. No one else seemed to notice he was even there until he calmed us all down. Everyone turned to Jasper.

"Thank you." Alice said as she walked towards us. She spoke in a perfectly calm voice regardless of what she was saying. "Now, if you don't mind me saying, all of you," she pointed to Bella, Edward, and I. "Are acting extremely immature. Honestly, Nessie is about to have an emotional breakdown. I just saw it happening, so would you all please learn to forgive each other before that actually happens." She stared at Edward and then to me, obviously telling him something. He sighed and put his hand out. I shook it and we all began walking home. Nessie soon floated towards me.

"I love you Jake." She wispered as she grabbed my hand.

"I love you too." I wispered back to her. Everyone was silent one the walk home.

**I know, it's long but I had to do it. Thanks for reading! PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE comments!**


	6. Forgive and Forget

**Okay, Back to Nessie's P.O.V. Sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: I wish I wrote Twilight, but I didn't. **

Forgive and Forget

_Back to Nessie's P.O.V. _

When we got home that night, instead of going to my house, we went to Jake's. It was about nine o'clock. I sat down on his couch. He did the same and then he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled up against him and crawled onto his lap. Not long after, we were both lying down, arms around each other, on the couch. (Fully clothed) He moved his hand over to my stomach again. I loved when he did that.

"Hey baby." He said to it as he rubbed his hand softly over my stomach. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He kissed back. This didn't go on for long. I was exhausted.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure Nessie." He said as got off the couch. He walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out a dark green blanket. "Here you go." He said sweetly as he tossed it over to me.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself.

"Good night Nessie." He said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Good night." I repeated.

I woke up that morning to; you guessed it, morning sickness. The sound of my running through the hallway woke Jake up and he yawned as he appeared fin the door of his bedroom. After quickly washing my mouth out, I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning sweetie." He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning." I said escaping his grasp

"Let's go back to my house. I'm starving and I think I'm ready to talk to my dad now." I said.

"Okay." He said hesitantly as the two of us left his house.

When we got there, everyone was sprawled out on one couch or another and quietly chatting amongst each other. As soon as we walked into the living room, all the chatter stopped. Everyone looked at us. I blushed. My dad looked at me, and then at Jacob. After a short silence, he stood up and walked towards Jacob. He sighed before he spoke.

"Jacob, I feel that I must apologize for my actions yesterday. They inappropriate and childish, and I'm sorry." he reached his hand out to him and they shook hands but they where both cringing as they did so.

"There." I said "Now was that so hard?" I asked.

"I guess not" Dad said although I could tell he was lying.

"Forgive and Forget." I said. They both nodded.

"Now can I get some food? The baby's starving apparently."

"Sure Nessie." My dad said as he walked towards the kitchen. As I walked towards the couch, I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie continue there conversation from before I got there.

"Well, if Edward's gift on Nessie, then why wouldn't Nessie's work on the baby?" Aunt Alice said.

"Yeah but your gift doesn't work on Jacob so why would hers work on the baby's?" Aunt Rosalie argued.

"Well, hers works on Jacob." Alice pointed out. I couldn't figure it out so I decided to ask them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Your backwards mind reading gift." Rosalie answered quickly.

"What about it?" I asked. _Wow_. I thought to myself. These last few days have been so eventful that I haven't even used it once since I found out that I was pregnant.

"Well, I think that you could use it in the baby to talk to it. You know, like, put you hand on you stomach or something." Alice answered.

"Alice! That's a great idea!" I beamed as I dropped my hand down to my stomach.

_Hey baby. It's me, your mommy. I love you sooo much. I can't wait to meet you. _I showed it. I loved using my gift to talk to people. I realized that everyone in the room was watching me now. They all smiled. Even my dad. I realized it, him and Jacob had forgiven and forgotten.

**Hey. How did you guys like it? Sorry if it's a little out of character, I'll work on that. Please comment. I LOVE reading your comments! Thanks for reading.  
**

**P.S. You should check out "My new friend Ai" I read it yesterday and relly like it. Mabey you will to.**


	7. Live Laugh Love

**Enjoy this chapter! How do you like the story so far?**

**Declaimer: Twilight belongs to Stefanie Meyer, and sadly, I'm not her, but I wish I was...**

Live Laugh Love

_Two weeks later_

"I'm bored." I announced to the room. "Emmet, entertain me."

"Sure Ness." He said walking towards Jacob with a smirk on his face. Before I could say anything, he had lifted Jake up by the arms and was swinging him around in the air.

"No, not that Uncle Emmet, you showed me that last week." I complained. He brought Jacob down and made him land next to me.

"Oh, thanks Nessie. Thanks for showing concern." Jacob said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Okay," Uncle Emmet said. "If that won't entertain you, then maybe this will." He grabbed my dad by the legs and did the same thing. Now _that_ was entertaining. I was laughing my head of until my dad finally got out of Emmet's grasp and hopped to his feet.

He looked rather angry. I watched as he lunged at Emmet and they both tumbled to the ground. Soon enough, they were wrestling and I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe.

All of a sudden, I felt a little nudge from my abdominal. Almost as if some one was… kicking me!

"IT KICKED!!!" I screamed in joy. "THE BABY KICKED!!!!!" Everyone turned to look at me. Their faces lit up.

Within a second, the entire family was swarming me. Jake had his arm around me. Aunt Alice was bouncing up and down and speaking way to fast for me to under stand, and my mom had her hand on my stomach. Everyone else was just staring at me happily. To my surprise, my dad was actually smiling about this. About twenty minutes went by before everyone stopped swarming me. After everybody stopped swarming me, I felt another wave of nausea. It was still morning. Aunt Alice held my hair up for me and rubbed my back. She always did.

When we walked out of the bathroom, everything had finally calmed down. I walked over to the couch to sit next to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked as he kissed me again.

"Ten times a day." I replied truthfully. I hopped onto his lap and we kissed. I obviously lost all conscious mind because we were soon interrupted.

"Get a room." Emmet yelled. "Honestly, take the make out fest some where else."

I gave him the finger and kissed Jacob even more intensely. I felt rebellious today.

I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Fine." I finally said. "Be like that."

Everyone laughed and I crawled off Jacob's lap.

"Honestly Nessie, we get it, you're pregnant, but must you insist on showing us how it happened, cause we kinda get it already." Emmet joked. We spent the most of the day laughing and talking. It was nice being able to bond with my family.

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's short. I got bored. There wasn't much to do. I'll write more very soon. By the way, I know that the baby wouldn't be kicking yet at two and a half months, but whatever. PLEASE COMMENT!!!!

P.S. Thank You to my sister for helping me write the "Emmet's entertainment" part. She came up with it.


	8. Visibility

**Hi guys. Sorry for fast forwarding in this chapter, there wasn't much to do at that point. I'll try not to do it again. By the way, to those of you who didn't get it already, when Nessie says whole sentences in**_** italics**_**, it's because she's using her gift to say it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: Stefanie Meyer own Twilight, and I'm not Stefanie Meyer… Oh well.**

Visibility 

_One month later_

When I woke up that morning, I finally decided to look at myself in the mirror. I hadn't done it in a while. I lifted my shirt to my chest so I could see my stomach.

It had grown. I wasn't skinny ay more. Now, I had a just visible, round little bump under my torso. I placed my hand against it.

_Wow, you're growing fast! _I showed it.

I decide to share the news. As I walked downstairs, I could smell food cooking. I'd been really craving it lately. I skipped toward my aunts and my mo, who where all sitting in a small circle next to the glass coffee table.

"Hey guys, check this out." I lifted my shirt to my chest again, revealing my slightly protruding belly.

They all stared at it for a moment before anyone said anything.

"Wow Nessie, the baby's getting pretty big." Rosalie said cheerfully.

"I know, right." I replied happily.

"Ooh, maybe the baby's growing at super speed. We need to get some shopping done." She gushed.

"Alice," I said. "I'm just barely visible; I don't think that we need to plan for an emergency shopping trip right now." I smiled.

It wasn't long before I realized that the whole family (including Jacob) was staring at me curiously.

"Alice may have a point though." Carlisle interjected. "I mean, you grew remarkably fast while your mother was pregnant with you. I could be the same." He pointed out.

"But then again, it could just be a big baby." I argued.

"Well, we could do an ultrasound tomorrow and check it out." He offered.

"Sure." I agreed. I groaned after I spoke.

"What is it Nessie?" Jacob asked seeming concerned.

"The baby's kicking a lot."

"Are you in pain?" he asked, even more concerned.

"No, it just gets slightly annoying sometimes if the baby kicks in certain areas."

Jacob walked to my side and put his arms around me.

"Do you want to feel it?" I offered.

"Sure!" he said excitedly. I turned my body to face him. He reached his hand out toward me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on the bulge. The baby kicked for him. It was magical. We smiled at each other in silence. The silence was so beautiful, that I didn't want to be pulled out of it. I just tuned everyone else out until it was just me, Jacob, and the baby in our own little world. Jacob leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Your baby loves you." I whispered to him.

"It loves us both." He said quietly.

Silence, it was wonderful.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments.**

**I'll post more soon, I promise. **


	9. Recount

**Hey readers! I **_**really**_** hope you guys like this chapter because I had **_**so**_** much fun making it! Enjoy! **

**Declaimer: **

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Jacob: No you don't!**

**Me: Shut up Jacob!**

**Jacob: Make Me!**

**Me: Okay!!! (I punch him in the face. He doesn't feel it. I break my **

**hand.)OUCH!!! You suck Jacob!**

**Jacob: And…**

**Me: And I don't own Twilight**.

Recount

"How much longer until Grandpa Carlisle comes home?" I asked Alice anxiously.

"About twenty five seconds." She replied happily. I waited twenty five agonizing seconds before his car finally pulled in.

"It's time." I whispered to Jake who was sitting right next to me. Carlisle same through the door and I ran over to him.

"Hello Nessie. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." I said anxiously. I ran downstairs and everyone followed.

Once we got there, I immediately hopped onto the small hospital bed. Carlisle started plugging things in. My dad helped him. Jake came to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Okay Nessie, lie down and lift your shirt your chest." Carlisle commanded. I did as told and lay back. Carlisle squirted some kind of cold, blue my slightly rounded belly. He waved the ultrasound wand around, trying to find the heartbeat.

I noticed the heart beat sounded off. It seemed to echo and repeat itself. Right after noticing that, I noticed the shocked look on Carlisle's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong Nessie, I'm just shocked that's all." Carlisle replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"There are _three_ heartbeats." He replied slowly. Everyone gasped.

"Triplets!" I exclaimed happily.

"Jacob! We're having TRIPLETS!!! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Yes Nessie. That's absolutely wonderful!" Jacob said smiling. His whole face was lit up.

Carlisle moved the wand around and showed us all of them. They were absolutely perfect.

"Well that explains how fast you're growing." Alice said happily.

My dad kept a concerned look on his face. "Dad, I'm okay, honestly." I told him. I hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy." I said quietly.

"I love you too Ness." He whispered. I then went on to hug everyone in my family. Jacob kept his arm around me at the end. We ran off to his house and sat down on the couch.

"Wow! Triplets!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait to hold them."

"You're amazing Jacob." I whispered.

"No, you are deffinatly more amazing! I couldn't even imagine carrying three were wolf, vampire, human, hybrid babies. _You_ are awesome." He said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Yeah," said leaning in closer "I'm pretty damn awesome."


	10. Posibilities

**Hey! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Possibilities 

"Nessie, get up, we need to celebrate!" Alice called through the door. I groaned and got out of bed. As I opened my bedroom door, I saw her and Rosalie standing in front of me. "We're going shopping!" Rosalie announced. "Get dressed." She ordered. I did as I was told.

When we got to the mall, Alice tugged me by the arm to a store called "Beautifully Pregnant" it was obviously a store for maternity wear. I looked around at all the clothing.

"Okay Ness, get as much stuff as you can possibly carry." Alice said cheerfully.

I ended up getting two pairs of jeans with elastic trim, three pairs of yoga pants, a lot of extra stretchy t-shirts, (some with really funny logos on them) four dress shirts, and a really nice little summer dress.

Alice and Rosalie were slightly different. They each got me, ten pairs of nice dress pants with super stretchy elastic trim, uncountable amounts of stretchy dress shirts, six dresses, and, ten sweaters.

"Is that all you got?" Alice asked as we piled all the stuff onto the counter.

"Uh, yeah." I replied. The sales lady looked at us funnily. I just smiled back to her.

"Fine, fine. I'm you're pregnant one, not me." The sales lady's eyes widened. She had obviously just noticed the slight bump under my shirt.

"Your total comes to eight hundred, seventy two dollars and fifty six cents." The sales lady announced. Alice slid her card through the slot and typed in her password.

"Thank you." She said as we left the store, each carrying about five or six bags.

"So Ness, have you thought of any names yet." Alice asked.

"Not yet, I wasn't exactly expecting triplets." I replied.

"Well I'm not surprised," Rosalie said as Alice and I turned to face her. "Dogs always have litters." She joked. We all laughed. I had gotten over taking offence from the dog jokes a while ago. I mean, it wasn't like she was insulting me, just my boyfriend.

"Hey, you don't see me making fun of your _husband._" I pointed out adding extra emphasis on _Husband_. (Emphasizing that Jacob and I weren't married)

"True, but I also didn't get knocked up by him." She rebounded.

"That's just because it's not possible." I added in playfully.

"Yeah…" she said sadly. Oops! I forgot that she was sensitive about that.

"Hey, do you think that you guys will get married?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, I don't really know… I hope so." I said.

"Hey, can I plan you guys' wedding?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Ooh, me too?" Rosalie begged.

"Sure, if we get married, you guys can plan it."

"Great!" Alice gushed.

When we got home, Alice was acting… strange. So were Jacob and my dad.

"Nessie!" Jacob greeted me.

"Hi Jake!" I exclaimed. He bent down and kissed me gently.

"Hello Beautiful!"

"Come on Nessie, We need to talk." He said as he pulled me by the hand…

**HAHA Cliffy!!! Hope you enjoyed that! Don't flip, I'll post again soon. Please  
comment! I LOVE reading your comments. **


	11. Changes

**Hi guys. Enjoy this chapter! I _loved_ writing this chapter, so hopefully you'll like reading it. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do love it.**

Changes

He pulled me by the hand, over to the clearing near my house. The sun was just starting to set. The sky was a soft pink color. Jake picked me up off my feet and carried me over to the small bench he and I had made last summer. He placed me on top of it.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked in between kisses.

"Yes, I was getting to that." He said, leaning away from me.

He stood up and took a step back. He grabbed me by the hands and pulled me to my feet.

I still didn't quite understand what he was doing. He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his back pocket, one hand still clutching mine. Tears of joy began to swell up in my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he popped the box open "Will you marry me?" he asked me. This was probably the moat important question of my entire life. One of the babies started to kick. I placed my hand against my belly.

"Yes." I whispered. He slipped the ring onto my finger. I gazed down at it. It was a gold band with a small diamond on it. The diamond glistened in the dimmed light of the fading sun. I hugged Jacob warmly, and then I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Jake." I said.

"I love you too Nessie." He replied. All of a sudden, I heard a slow clap arising from behind us. It slowly built up to a loud applause. I turned around and saw the whole family watching us, clapping. Jake wrapped his arm around me. We walked toward them they smiled. I heard Emmet's voice interrupt the applause.

"Oh my god, I started a slow clap! I've been trying to do that for like, sixty years! That was awesome!" He proudly announced. Everyone laughed. I walked toward him and gave him a hug. "Congrats Nessie." He said happily.

"Thanks Emmet." I replied. I walked toward my aunts. "Well, I guess you guys have a wedding to help plan. I told them. They smiled and congratulated me.

Next, I moved over to Jasper and my grandparents. Same thing. Finally, I moved over to my parents, my mom first.

"Congratulations Nessie!" my mom gushed. "I'm _so_ happy for you."

"Thanks mom." I said, tear eyed. Next, I went to my dad.

"Congratulations Nessie. I'm very proud of you." My dad whispered into my ear.

"I love you dad." I whispered back. I watched as Jake and my dad shook hands. I rubbed my belly, the babies were all kicking.

"Wow!" I whispered to Jake. "We're engaged." I grabbed his hand and we walked to his house. I dropped onto the couch. He sat down next to me.

"Let's celebrate." I whispered into his ear as I jumped onto his lap and pulled his shirt off.

"Sounds good to me." he said moving his hands towards to opening of my shirt. I watched him slowly undo all the buttons on my blouse. I grabbed him tighter and pulled him towards me.

"I love you Nessie." Jake whispered.

"I love you to." I whispered as let my hands wonder down his bare chest…

**OMG! They're engaged! I know, it's insane. Hope you guys liked it! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!**

**P.S. Yeah, I know, it's short. Oh well. **


	12. Taking It In

**Hey Readers! Hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I **_**wish**_** I owned Twilight, but sadly I don't. **

Taking It In 

_The next day_

I woke up that morning to the sun shining in through Jake's bedroom window. I rolled over and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said kissing me again. I lifted my hand up from above the blankets and stared at my ring. I really _was_ beautiful.

"Oh my god Jake, it's gorgeous." I mused cheerfully.

"I thought you'd like it." He said happily. We kissed again as he slid his fingers through my curly bronze hair.

One of the babies began to kick very hard and it caused slight discomfort. I held my hand tightly against my belly. I groaned slightly. Jake sighed sympathetically. He glided his hand across my belly and could feel the kicking.

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was ten o'clock.

"Okay, time to get up." I announced as I got out of bed and walked toward his bathroom. After taking a quick shower and towel drying my hair, I walked back into his bedroom wearing a towel and searched for my cloths. Jake quickly threw on a pair of jeans. We walked, holding hands, back to my house and talked about simple things like what I bought yesterday.

When we got to my house, we were greeted by Alice saying "Here come the love birds!" We sat down and tried to enjoy a nice peacefulness, but Emmet had to ruin it. He decided to sit directly in between us.

"So, did _you_ guys have fun last night?" he asked. I blushed. "Hey Ness, did you destroy anything in Jacob's room, because your dad used to" He was cut off.

"EMMET!" My dad yelled across the room.

"What? I was just having a little fun with these two." He explained. "Hey Jacob, I bet she's a tiger in the bedroom." He joked.

"Emmet, I am an _extremely _hormonal, emotionally unbalanced pregnant vampire half breed! Do _NOT_ mess with me!" I threatened. Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"That…Was…AWSOME!" Emmet exclaimed, patting me on the back. "Great comeback!"

"Screw off Emmet." I ordered. He reluctantly obeyed. Out of habit, I drummed my fingers on the table. Alice stared at my ring.

"Ooh, let me see it, let me see it!" She begged, pointing at my ring.

I moved my hand towards her. She grabbed it swiftly.

"It's beautiful Nessie!" she almost yelled.

"Yes, it is." I said as I leaned into Jacob and kissed him quickly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it supposed to be; get married, _then_ have baby? Not the other way around?" Jasper joked.

"Babies." I corrected, putting emphasis on the _ies._ "And anyways, since when are _we _normal?" I added.

"Good point." He said with a laugh. I rubbed my hand against my belly.

_Guess what babies, daddy and I are getting married._ I told the babies. As I spoke to them, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Help! Something's wrong!"

So, did you like it? Oh my god I'm infinitely sorry it took me so long to update. The internet stopped working on my laptop. It won't happen again. Don't have a cow, I'll put up the next chapter right away.


	13. Complications

Okay, I couldn't not put this up right away. I'm just not that cold, but brace yourself, this chapter is intense. Enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight…well that just sucks!

Complications

"_Carlisle!" I screamed. "Help! Something's wrong!"_

The whole family was instantly at my side. My mom had a horrified look on her face.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"I…I don't…" I broke into tears. "I don't know. I just know something's wrong. Please! You have to help me! Something's wrong with my babies!" Everything I said after that point came out as jibberish. I could barely breathe through the tears.

"Edward, Get her downstairs." Carlisle instructed. I felt my dad's cool hands lift me off the couch. Within a few seconds, we were all downstairs. He placed me down on the bed. I was in the fetal position, clutching onto my belly.

_It's okay babies. It's going to be okay. Everything's okay. It's okay. _I kept repeating to them. I heard Carlisle turn the ultrasound machine on. I hesitantly curled out of my little ball. I flattened myself out slowly and lifted my shirt to my chest. Carlisle squirted the ultrasound goo onto my belly. He moved the wand around, trying to find where each heartbeat was.  
"Okay, I know what is wrong." Carlisle announced. I took a deep breath.

"What is it?!" I begged. "What's wrong with my babies?!

"Okay, first I'll show you which one is which." He moved the wand down to my belly button. I saw a small figure on the machine. "This is baby number one." He explained. Next, he moved the wand up and slightly to the left. "This is baby number two," he moved way to the right. "And this is baby number three." He moved the wand back over to baby number two. "Now, the problem is that baby number two seems to have wrapped itself up in its umbilical chord." He explained.  
"Well…" I managed to get out. "What do we do?" I pleaded.

"We wait to see if it changes, and hope that it doesn't wrap around its neck. There's nothing we really _can_ do." He said solemnly. I sobbed loudly and curled back into my ball.

_I'm so sorry baby. This is my fault. I'm so sorry. _I told them.

"No it's not." I heard my dad say. "How could you possibly think that this is your fault? It just happened. The baby is going to be fine Nessie. I promise."

"Okay…" I whispered through my tears. I felt a warm set of arms pick my up. Jacob. He held me tightly against his warm chest.

"Shh Nessie, it's all right." He whispered soothingly. He carried me up to my room and placed me on the bed. He sat down next to me, I curled up against his chest and cried. I cried for hours on end before Jacob finally spoke.

"Why don't we speak to Alice?" he suggested.

"Okay" I whispered. I dug my head into his chest.

"Everything will be okay Nessie. Now try and get some sleep." His voice was soothing.

I moved in closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. The warmth of his body radiated on to me. It felt nice. He stroked his hand gently across my face, moving my hair away from my eyes. "Just close your eyes, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry." He whispered. After what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep.

**So…how was it? Did it intrigue you? Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!**


	14. Getting Worse

**Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Declaimer: If I owned Twilight, this story would be a published sequel.**

Getting Worse

I walked into the living room, where Alice and Emmet were arguing about something.

"For the last time, there is no way in HELL that anyone _but_ Rose would find you in any way sexy." Alice said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Come on Alice, get real!" He shot back. He turned to me, "Hey Ness, you thing I'm sexy right?" he questioned.

"Uh, no." I said bitterly. He turned to my mom.

"Bella?" he asked her.

"Dream on Emmet." She said with a smirk.

"Esme?" He asked desperately. She just rolled her eyes.

"Jasper?" he said in a _last try_ voice.

"Yes, you are one sexy man Emmet Cullen." Jasper said sarcastically.

"HA! Told You! You owe my ten bucks!" He yelled ecstatically at Alice.

"That doesn't count Emmet." She rebounded. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in.

"Alice, can I ask you for a favor. It's kinda big…"

"Sure hon. what's up?" She said softly as she came towards me. We sat on the couch.

"Well… I was wondering if… if you could…like… keep an eye out for the babies, like in your visions." I finally got out.

"Sure." She answered sweetly. "I used to do that with your mom all the time."

"Thank you _so_ much Alice, your awesome." I said, giving her a hug.

"No problem sweetie."

Baby number two (I memorized their positions) started kicking. I smiled brightly, at least it was healthy. Jacob grabbed my hand.

"You seem cheery today." He said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Alice said that she'd keep an eye on her visions for me."

"That's awesome Ness."

"Yeah." I All of a sudden, I was over come by that horrible again. I turned around and saw that Alice was dazed in a vision.

"Nessie!" she yelled. I felt baby number two shift, but it didn't seem to be in a natural position. I tried to ignore the fear that was lurking in my mind, but as I did so, the fear became so intense that heart began to ache. I doubled over in pain as I clutched my hand to my chest. I nearly tumbled to the ground, but uncle Jasper caught me first. He lifted me into his arms and ran up to Carlisle's office. Jake an Alice followed.

"Carlisle!" he said anxiously. Carlisle turned and saw me in his arms. He came towards us. "She's doing it again!" Jasper explained. "She keeps freaking out like this!"

"Bring her downstairs." Carlisle instructed. He bought me downstairs and placed me on the bed. The pain got worse. I began to cry. I soon noticed that my dad was now with us.

"Nessie, what is it?" My dad pleaded.

"S-Something's… r-wrong again." I stuttered through the tears. "I'm s-scared."

"Nessie, it's okay." Jake comforted me.

"No! It's hurt! I can tell!" I screamed.

"She's right," Alice said sadly. "The chord has wrapped around its neck." I heard everyone gasp. The whole family was with us now.

"NO!!!!!" I screamed so loudly that the house shook. "My baby!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around my belly. "Is it…?" I began, but I couldn't even finish my sentence. I sobbed loudly.

"No. But it _is_ in great danger." She explained. I cried into my chest.

"Renesmee, straighten out, I need to look at the baby." Carlisle instructed. I did as told. After normal procedure, he took a close look at the baby.

"Alice was right." He said sadly.

"W-what…do…we d-do?" I stuttered.

"All we really _can_ do is hope that it doesn't get any tighter, and that it unwraps itself." Carlisle announced. I didn't need to ask what would happen if it didn't. I felt Jacob wrap his arms tightly around me. "You should stay down here for awhile. That way, we can keep track of their heartbeats." I nodded. The seconds went by like hours for the rest of the night. Jake stayed with me all night. I watched the heartbeats the whole time, and I could have sworn that I saw my heart brake.


	15. Loss of Hope

**Okay, for those of you who read the original version of this chapter and realized that it cut off, I'm **_**so**_** sorry about that! It was a computer glitch. Thank you so much for letting me know! You guys rock! Enjoy! **

**Declaimer: Twilight belongs to Stefanie Meyer, but this story belongs to me… I think. **

Loss of Hope

I woke up that morning to a rapid beeping sound, and rolled over to see what it was. I

gasped in horror when I noticed that it was baby number two's heartbeat.

It was extremely accelerated. I soon saw Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, and my dad come sprinting down the stairs. My dad must have heard the fear in my thoughts.

"Nessie, lye back!" Carlisle ordered when he noticed the speed of the heartbeat. "We need to see the baby." I did as told and my eyes began to tear up as we went through standard procedure.

When he found baby number two, a grave look covered his face. "I'm sorry Nessie… I don't think it will make it…" He said in a low, sad voice.

I sobbed loudly and curled up into a ball. I cried harshly into my knees, which I was clutching to my chest. Jacob sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and began to cry as well. I spent the rest of the day crying.

Everyone tried to sooth me, but it didn't stop the radiating pain in my heart.

"Shh… it's okay Nessie, you'll get through this. We're here for you. It's going to be okay." Rosalie had said as she rubbed her hand gently on my back. As much as it helped to hear my family comfort me, it wasn't much help because I had – at this point – lost all hope.

_I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Please don't leave me. Please. _I begged it. I glanced over at the heart monitor.

As I gazed at the rapid heartbeat of baby number two, I realized that I would probably never see it beating again.

I shuddered at the thought, and closed my eyes, starting to drift asleep. I pressed my hand to my belly. _Goodbye_.

**Yeah, I know, it's insanely short. Sorry. Please don't think that I'm cruel. Read the next chapter. Thanks**_** so **_**much for reading. Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!! **


	16. Miracles

**Hi! So, here it is. Enjoy! **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own its characters. I keep them locked up in my basement to forever entertain me... Unfortunately, they got away. I wonder how they got through the cement walls… Oh, right. **

Miracles 

_Two days later_

"Nessie! Nessie, wake up!" Alice yelled joyfully as she shook me awake.

"Wha- what is it Alice?" I stuttered, sitting up. I been had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past two days and I hadn't actually spoken aloud very much at all.

"Look!" She said, pointing at the screen that detected the babies' heartbeats. They were all normal, including baby number two's.

"It's… It's okay…I thought it was… but it's… It's okay!" It finally got out.

"And that's not all," she explained. "Carlisle, she's up."

After a few short seconds, He was standing in front of me, along with Rosalie and my parents. Alice and Jacob stood beside me. I turned to se Emmet, Esme, and Jasper standing at the foot of my bed. Why was the whole family in the room? I thought silently. My dad smiled. Clearly, I was missing something.

"Lay down." She instructed, pulling the orange fabric of my shirt out of the way. I watched as Carlisle turned the ultrasound machine on.

I watched curiously, as Carlisle moved the wand around. I didn't understand what Alice was getting at. He finally got to baby number two. I gasped. The cord was no longer wrapped around its neck. It was back to normal. I nearly jumped for joy.

"It's Okay!" I beamed.

"Yes, it is quite a miracle." Carlisle said, smiling warmly. I hopped out the bed and hugged Jake. Next, I proceeded to hug the rest of my family. The babies kicked. I smiled brightly.

I pressed my hand to my belly. _I thought I lost you. _I showed.

"Wow." I announced happily. "I've grown a lot since I last checked. (One week ago)"

"Three inches." Carlisle pointed out. "That's an average amount for a woman carrying triplets. Of course, humans wouldn't be able to tell much of a difference."

I sighed happily. "I'm starving; I'm going to go get some food." I announced as I walked up the stairs. Everyone followed. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of pickles. As I sat down at the table, alongside Jacob, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie; I saw Emmet enter the room with a mischievous look on his face. Uh-oh.

"Chow down Fertile Myrtle." He snickered.

"Oh, are we in a name calling contest? Bring it on Emmetly." Everyone laughed.

"Whatever you say, Freak of Nature."

"Steroid Boy!"

"Loch ness Monster!"

"Emmet _Marian_ Cullen!" Everyone _oohed _and snapped their fingers.

"Hey, that's not fair! I didn't pick my middle name. Besides, you didn't even change anything."

"Well you should have thought of that before you took on _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Champion of the name wars._" I announced proudly. We all laughed, happy that thing were finally back to normal… well, as normal as they could be.

**So, did you like it? Please review! I LOVE reading your reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Thank you my sister for helping me write the _Name War_.**


	17. A Celebration

**Hello! I feel peachy today! Do you feel peachy? Everyone should be peachy. LOL! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: Oh, how we all wish that we owned Twilight. Unfortunately, that's one wish that will never come true… for me at least. **

A Celebration

_Later on that day_

"Guess What!" Alice beamed as she skipped into the living room. The whole family was sitting together, eyes glued to the T.V.

We all turned our heads to face her. "What?" my mo asked curiously – speaking for all of us.

"We're going to see a movie to celebrate the good news!" She announced. "We haven't really done anything lately and this should be fun."

"Sounds great!" I prompted.

She smiled brightly, then she dazed out – clearly having a vision. "Carlisle, Esme, why aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I have some cleaning to get done. You go, have fun." She said gesturing to all of us but Carlisle.

Carlisle was up next. "I need to do some online research, try to find anything remotely close to what the triplets will turnout to be." He explained.

Alice nodded. "Okay." She turned to face all of us. "Get dressed." She ordered. "We're leaving in twenty minutes." Everyone hesitantly walked up the stairs to get dressed.

I decided to wear a pair of back dress pants (Which had a surprisingly comfortable elastic trim.) and a really pretty red blouse. I t proudly showed off my bulging belly.

I blow dried my hair quickly, and walked downstairs.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alice praised me.

"Thanks. So do you." I said, smiling brightly.

"Actually, I would say that you are absolutely, drop dead, gorgeous." Jacob told me as he came through the door. (Coming back from his cottage) I smiled. The three of chatted as we waited for everyone else. Rosalie was last… of course.

"Let's go." Emmet said, gesturing for us to follow him out the front door. We all piled into jaspers seven seated jeep. We spent the whole ride talking about the movie we were going to see.

Once we got to the theatre, we still had twenty five minute left before the movie, so we decided to just around the sitting area in the lobby.

I didn't pay much attention to the two girls who sat down near us until I overheard their whispered conversation;

"Oh my god. What a freak total." The blond one whispered.

"I know, right. I wonder if any of those guys is the like dad." The brunette whispered back.

"I don't know. Maybe she just like, got herself knocked up and like doesn't like know who the dad is. She looks the type."

"Probably. Oh my god, can you believe she actually has that many friends?"

"I know, and they like look popular too."

"Oh – my – god. She is such a slu-" I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I said, getting to my feet. "What? You think that just because I'm pregnant, that I go around sleeping with everyone. You think that you can say anything you want to me because I'm different!" I snapped. "I'm still a person you know!" I yelled before I sat down and waited for their response. I didn't get one.

They just stared at me for a minute and then walked away. I turned to face my family. They all cheered.

"Well said Nessie." Alice appraised, giving my a hug. We all laughed.

"Movie time!" Emmet announced, getting up. We all followed him to theatre 6.

"You are absolutely amazing." Jacob laughed.

"I know." I said cheerfully. "I know."

**Yeah, I know, it's long. So, did you like it? Please review! I LOVE reading your reviews!!!**


	18. A Realization

**Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter! SO sorry about the wait. I was SUPER busy!!! Thanks for all the awesome comments. Oh, and BTW, I know, it's **_**Disclaimer**_** not Declaimer. I just wanna be different.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight, Twilight owns me. By me, I mean my soul. **

A Realization 

"So, Carlisle, did you find anything interesting out while you were researching last night?" I asked curiously as I walked into the living room. He turned to face me, his eyes filled with pity.

"Well Nessie, there is one thing I seem to have overlooked." He explained matter-of-factly. He still had the same pity in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, even more curious than before.

"Well, you see, when a baby is as active as baby number two seems to be, it becomes _extremely_ unsafe to perform a c-section."

I shrugged. "So, I'll do a natural birth." I said with easy confidence. His eyes became, surprised, worried, and confused at the same time. It was a strange look.

"Nessie, that would be very dangerous for you." He explained.

"Not really." I argued. He looked very confused as I said this. Obviously I would have to spell it out for him. "Think about it. The babies will be a quarter vampire, a quarter human, and a half werewolf. I'm half vampire half human. I am obviously stronger than them. Not to mention that there kicking isn't painful to me, like mine were to mom. I mean, it probably won't be much harder than a human birth." I told him confidently. He looked shocked.

"I suppose…"he said. "But don't forget the morphine problem." Ah, the morphine problem. I remember that. I thought. When I was eight (physically at least), I was fighting with Emmett, and when I went to jump on him, I smacked my head against his shoulder. That _really_ hurt. I begged Carlisle to give me some morphine. It didn't take much effort. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes at him, and he agreed. I was good at doing that to people. It also helped that my dad was there. He can't stand to see my unhappy or in pain. The problem was that when he gave it to me, it didn't have any effect whatsoever. _That_ was the morphine problem.

I shrugged again. "Women have done it before." I explained.

"I suppose." He repeated.

"Thanks." I said happily, leaving the room. I walked outside to get some fresh air. Jake was on the back porch. "Hey." I said smiling as I pulled up the hood of my sweater. I sat down on the chair next to his. The sun was just starting to set.

"Hey sweetie." He said, turning to face me. "What were you talking to Carlisle about?"

"Birth plans." I explained. "Turns out I have to do it the natural way."

He looked shocked and worried. "Is that safe?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's safe." I told him. He still looked concerned. I touched my hand to his face. _Don't worry._ I showed him, smiling. He smiled back. I decided to change the topic.

"Hey, I'm officially six months along today." I announced proudly.

He sighed. "I really doubt I can wait three more months. I'll go insane." He said smiling slightly.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Wow Jake, we're going to be parents." I sighed happily.

"Yeah. Soccer games, dance recitals, _boy friends_." He laughed. Me, Jake, and the rest of the family all agreed that the babies would grow like normal kids and go to school and thing like that.

"Yep. Hey, you know who we haven't seen on a while, Billy. It's been like, a month, maybe a little longer. We should go see him. Ooh, and the rest of your pack too." His face lit up.

"That sounds great." He said happily. "How about tomorrow."

"Sure!" I said smiling. "That sounds fun."

**So, what did you think? I'll write more soon, promise. **


	19. Visitng

**Hello readers! I'm SO sorry that this took me so long!!! I was **_**super**_** busy! Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for all the comments! **

**Declaimer: I do not, not, not own Twilight however I am not saying that I do not own that which is mine but not this, there for stating that… wait what was I getting at… oh yeah, I don't own Twilight.**

Visiting

"Jacob, Nessie! Come on in!" Billy said, opening the door wider for us.

"Hi Billy." I said giving him a hug. Jake did the same.

"Hey dad." He said with a smile.

We walked toward the living room where Seth and Leah were sitting on the couch. We exchanged hugs and welcomes as we sat on the couch. I remembered back to a time when Leah hated me. For the first year of my life she hated me, but then came the experience with the water… I stopped myself, memories always backtracked me and I always phase out. I wanted to take advantage of the time I had to spend with Billy, Seth and Leah, I barely ever saw them, and all that really mattered was that we were friend now.

"So, what's new with you guys?" I asked.

"Well, this is the first time in weeks that we've had Leah alone with us." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" I wondered aloud. I was curious. Leah didn't go out much. Actually, she didn't go home much either, she, her brother and usually her mom, spent most of they're time at Billy's house.

Leah opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Seth.

"She imprinted." Seth said insignificantly.

"Really?!" I asked, happy for her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She and I started gabbing endlessly about her new boyfriend. Apparently his name was Ben.

"Here we go again." Seth muttered, rolling his eyes again. Leah whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Jealous?" She challenged, knowing that he hadn't imprinted yet.

"No, it's just creepy having to see him through your eyes, I feel very gay sometimes." Seth explained. He shivered. "Save the lovey dovey stuff for when your _not_ in wolf form." He said with a hint of plead in his voice. Jake laughed.

Leah rolled her eyes at him. "He's _so _jealous."

Seth clearly wanted to change the conversation. "Hey, how are the babies doing?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Great!" I exclaimed, pulling three ultrasound pictures out of my shoulder bag and passing them to him.

"Wow." Seth and Billy said in perfect sync. Leah ran across the room to see the pictures. There was a long moment of oh's and awe's. Jake wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head.

We all chattered for about an hour before Seth changed the topic, yet again.

"Hey, let's go for a run." He suggested.

"Sure!" Jake said getting up. Leah got up too.

"You coming?" she asked me.

"Um, sure." I said getting up. "Jake, would you mind carrying me or should I just stay?"

"No, of course not." he said, gesturing for me to come toward him.

"Why can't she run?" Seth asked.

"The pressure isn't good for the babies, plus, her balance is of and she might fall." Jake

"Oh, okay." Seth said as we all walked out the door. explained.

"Bye Billy, be back in a bit." I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Kids." He called out the door. Jake, Seth and Leah all walked off to phase.

So there it is. Hope you liked it, it was long delayed. Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!


	20. Memories

**Hey Guys. This chapter is pretty much **_**all **_**memories. Enjoy! DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE FOLLOWING EVENTS!!!**

**P.S. Normal writing is normal time, and **_**italics**_** is a memory. **

**Declaimer: Twilight is a sacred bible to all who read it. Tis a passage to all that is wholly and we all worship it. It can be read by many, but owned by none… except Stephanie Meyer. **

Memories 

_The next day at 2 am _

I woke up from a cold sweet and glanced over to my bedside clock. It was two in the morning. I couldn't fall bask asleep, so I rolled out of bed, opened my bedroom door and headed toward the stairs. My dad met me at the bottom.

"Where are you going Nessie?" He asked, looking confused.

"I'm going for a walk." I explained.

"At two in the morning?"

"Yep?"

"If I questioned any further would I be able to understand?" he asked, obviously about to give up. He could read my mind; he just didn't always understand it.

"Probably not."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay…" he said, making his way up the stairs. I walked out the back door and made my way towards Jake and I's spot. I sat down on the grass and stared up at the sky, thinking of my past…

_I looked out the window and saw more fresh snow on the ground. It was mid January and it was freezing cold outside. I was physically about six years old. (Not in actuality of course, but my family always treated me as if I was as old as I looked.)We had just moved into our new house about a week ago, and I wanted to explore the land. I walked over to my mother who was helping grandma Esme clean the kitchen._

"_Mommy, can I please go outside? PLEASE?" I begged. She bent down to my level._

"_Sorry honey, but it's freezing out there. Maybe tomorrow." She said as she stood up strait and continued cleaning. I sighed and walked away. I _really_ wanted to go outside. Where is everyone? I thought silently to myself. Oh yeah, everyone else was out hunting, and Jacob was hanging out at his house with Seth and Leah. I frowned when I thought of Leah. She didn't like me very much, but I had no idea why. Then it hit me, my dad wasn't here to read my mind, I could just sneak out. I decided that taking the front door was too risky, so I took the back. I opened the door slowly, and slipped silently out of the house. I wasn't wearing any outdoor wear. Oh well. I decided to run around and inspect our property. We had _lots_ of land. After awhile of running, I ended up leaving our property and running off to a nearby beach. I stood still and stared at the lake in front of me. It wasn't frozen, but it was very slushy. And then, out of nowhere, a huge wind hit me, blowing me into the water. I tried to swim, but I was too cold, and too scared to concentrate. I began to drown. _

"_HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The waves sloshed into my open mouth. I began to cough loudly. "HELP! PLEASE!!!" I shrieked. Water continued to slosh into my mouth, nose and eyes. My vision blurred as the cold water splashed harshly into my eyes. Suddenly, someone appeared from the woods. The person rushed forward and leapt into the water. I felt a pair of warm arms lift me up and pull me out of the freezing water. The air around me was even colder. The person wrapped their warm arms tightly around me. At first I thought it was Jacob, but then, as I caught a glimpse of they're face, I realized that it was… Leah? But she hated me? Didn't she? In my confusion, I slipped out of consciousness. I woke up in Carlisle's downstairs office, the one that there just incase I ever got hurt. My mom was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed._

"_M-mom?" I stuttered. _

"_NESSIE!" She exclaimed._

_I was later informed that I has been unconscious for two days. I was also informed that I took after my mother when it came to water and near death experiences. _

_Apparently, Leah was on her way home, when she heard me screaming, and she couldn't just stand there and let me die. She didn't hate me _that_ much. _

_Leah and I had been on good terms ever since she saved my life… _

I smiled at the happy memory. Thinking of Leah reminded me of Jake. I remembered realizing that I was in love with him…

_It happened about a year ago. It was six in the evening, and the sun was setting. The summer heat was starting to die down. We were sitting in the forest clearing that we always went to. It was _our_ spot. _

"_Nessie, we're done." Jake said happily, pointing at the bench we had just finished making together. _

"_Great!" I said, getting up and moving toward the bench. We both sat down on it. I looked deeply into his eyes. This wasn't an uncommon thing for me to do. I looked into his eyes all the time. But this time was different. This time I saw something…then I realized what it was, it was love. Not just his love, but as I saw his love for me, I also saw my love for him, reflected into his eyes. The difference this time though, was that this was a different kind of love than I usually saw and felt. Now I didn't just love Jacob, I was _in_ love with him. And I could tell from the sparkle of his eye that he felt the same. Then, out of nowhere, (In fact, I myself didn't even see it coming.)I pressed my face against his and kissed him passionately. As I pulled myself away, I saw shock, and even more love in his eyes. _

"_I love you." I whispered gently._

"_I love you to." He whispered back as he pulled me toward him and we kissed again…_

One of the babies kicked. I smiled and rubbed my hand against my belly. And then came the next memory...

_A day had passed since Jake and I had, well I guess you could say fallen in love. Although we already were before I realized it._ _It was about three in the afternoon and the summer heat was blazing onto my back. Jake and I were sitting on our bench, holding hands and kissing every now and then. Neither of us knew that my mom and dad were strolling through the woods at the time, and they just so happened to entire the clearing just in time to catch us locking lips. I heard a loud gasp and pulled my face swiftly away and spun around to see them. I didn't realize at the time that Jakes arms remained locked around my wais. _

"_Oh, Mom, Dad, um…we were just uh…" I didn't know what to say. _

_My dad shook in anger. Finally, he spoke. "GET YOUR THILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU FOWL DOG!!!!!" He yelled loud enough that the forest shook. _

_Jake ran off and phased. When he came back, there was a long, vicious fight between him and my dad. When it was finally over, (My dad won.) my mom and I dragged Jacob back to my house. If they fight again, I'll probably have an emotional breakdown. I thought to myself, mostly because I knew that my dad would be listening. _

_After about an hour, Jake was healed and we had a long chat with my dad about how I was just living my own life. My dad got used to it eventually…kinda…_

I sighed as I stood up and made my way back home. I smiled as I thought of how, although I had some sad memories, I wouldn't change _any_ of them for the world.

**OMG!!! That was like, abnormally long!!! Sorry about that, I needed to get it all out. Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!! **


	21. Moving In

**Hi guys. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for being such awesome readers! Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: How much does it cost to buy Twilight? Is it even possible? I probably couldn't afford it anyways. Oh well.**

Moving In 

_One week later_

I rolled out of bed and dragged my feet over to the mirror. My ankles were swollen and I was having a little trouble walking. I gazed into the mirror. I looked like a blimp. I was so huge that, if you didn't I was having triplets, you'd think that I was two months over due, but in actuality, I was only about six and a half months. I sighed and placed my hand on my hugely protruding belly.

"_Ten more weeks_._"_ I told, smiling. I threw on a pair of stretchy waist pants, a t-shirt that said "I just realized. I don't care." and a sweater.

As I made my way down the stairs, Alice jumped in front of me.

"Guess what Nessie!" She said, bouncing around as she usually did when she was exited.

"What?" I asked curiously as we reached the bottom.

"We're going shopping!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"Again?" We had just gone shopping earlier this week.

"Yes, but this time we're going house and furniture shopping."  
"Why?" I asked. We already had lots of furniture in our house, (some of which we didn't even use.) and we didn't need any more.

"Because we need baby stuff, and you're moving in with Jacob. You're gonna need a nursery." She explained.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I said happily. I had totally forgotten that we had planned all of this yesterday. I threw down a bowl of cereal before we headed outside. Jacob, Esme, Rosalie, and my mom were waiting for us.

"Hey sweetie." Jake said as I moved toward him and gave him a kiss.

"Hi!" I said as the five of us piled into Jaspers minivan. Jasper always lent it out.

"We're here!" Alice announced as we pulled up to the IKEA parking lot.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I struggled to get out. Jacob noticed my trouble and helped me. The five of us made our way into the store. Once inside, we made our way to the baby section. And then we reached the cribs. There were so many choices. They were all so beautiful, but some of them were so beautiful and extravagant, that having three of it would just look tacky. We finally decided on one that was white and had beautiful flower designs painted in gold at the edges. It was a standard shape, but I still loved it. We still needed much more. We bought a dark wooden change table with a cream colored cushion and two wooden baskets in a compartment underneath it, a black triplet stroller (Yeah, they actually exist.), three highchairs, and a baby safe gate.

"We're done!" Esme announced as we exited the building.

"Hey Nessie, just wait till we get home, the guys have a surprise for you." Rosalie said, smiling at me as we got back into the minivan.

"Really?" I loved surprises. "I can't wait."

When we arrived back at the house, Alice covered my eyes with her hands. What was all this about? Jacob grabbed my hand. He _obviously _knew what was going on. I heard small gusts of wind as everyone else ran ahead of us. I wondered silently what we were going to do about all the newly bought stuff jammed into the trailer of the minivan. We couldn't just leave it there all night. We walked slowly towards god knows where. After awhile of walking, we finally stopped. The air smelt faintly of saw dust and fresh paint. Jake squeezed my hand tighter as Alice slowly moved her hands away.

"Tada!" My whole family yelled. I gasped when, what used to be Jake's cottage, came into view. It was _beautiful_. It still had its original stone walls, but now it had _two_ floors, and the upper layer had two fairytale style widows. There was also a front porch now, that wasn't there before, and on the porch, there was a quaint and beautiful looking wooden loveseat. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked confidently.

"It's…its beautiful!" I said as I ran forward and received a hug from everyone.

"Wait until you see the inside." Emmett said proudly. Everyone moved out of the way so that Jake and I could enter the house alone. The two of us walked hand in hand, up the porch, and Jake opened the door. The inside looked better than usual. The down stairs didn't change, it was simply cleaned and there was a fresh layer of the same soft blue paint on the walls. It looked happier and brighter than usual. Also, there was now small staircase on one of the side walls. That _definitely_ wasn't there before. The cottage _used _to be a bungalow. We made our way up the newly made stairs. Once we reached the top, I saw a long hallway with four doors in it.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You like it?" Jake asked. "I helped them plan it, and they built it. Normally, all of this would take like, a week, but not when you have vampire speed." He explained.

"I love it." I smiled, kissing him gently. "Now, let's check it out." We walked forward, stopping at the closest door. I opened it up. It was a bathroom. It had a large bathtub, which made me happy. Jake only had a shower before, this had both. The room was painted a soft green color. There wasn't much left to see, I mean, it's a bathroom. Next, we moved to the door directly across from the bathroom. It was a large room with a couch and a whole bunch of open space. Jake noticed that I was confused.

"It's going to be a play room… after we get some toys." Jake explained. I smiled and placed my hand on my belly. "Next room?" Jake offered.

"Sure." We move to the door next to this one, and opened it up. There was a large dresser, a window looking out into the forest, a desk with a chair and a mirror, and Jacobs old queen sized bed, but with new sheets.

"Our room." Jacob said, wrapping an arm around me. I looked up and smiled at him.

"What did we do with your old room?" I asked curiously.

"They made it into a den." He shrugged. "It's mostly for reading and relaxing. There's no TV or anything."

"Cool. Next room." I said, spinning around on my heals. We walked slowly towards the final door. Jake opened it and we walked inside. It was a nursery. The three cribs and change table that we bought were all in there. (Oh, so that's what they did with all the stuff.) The cribs were in a row lining the wall. There was a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room, opposite the cribs. The change table was against the wall on the other side of the room. The walls were painted the same creamy color as the cushion on the change table. The room was truly beautiful. I put my hand against my belly.

"I love it." I whispered.

"Me too." Jake replied. "Me too…"

**So, how was it? Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!!! Like, seriously, the more you comment, the faster I write! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Comment. **


	22. Baby Shower

**Hey, so guess what. I know that a whole bunch of you want these babies to be born like NOW! but, that's not gonna happen… sorry. But, for your benefit, I will speed the process up a little bit. So, here it is. ENJOY! **

**Declaimer: I tried to say that I owned Twilight, but Alice saw it coming, so she told Everyone else. Then, Jasper hunted me down, and Emmet pinned me to the ground, and tried to force me to say that I don't own it. Then, when I refused, Rosalie spat in my face and tried to do the same, while Bella and Edward sat in the background and laughed their heads off. Oops. Don't you just **_**love**_** hanging out with the Cullen's.**

Baby Shower

_Six weeks later (One and a half months) _

"Nessie, time to wake up honey." Jake whispered into my ear. My eyes flew open. Today was my baby shower, and I was exited. I rolled over to face him.

"Okay, I'm getting up." I said happily. Jake helped my out of bed. I was having trouble now. I put a pretty dress on, and Jake helped me down the stairs. It was hard for me to do stairs, since I couldn't see my feet. We made our way out the door, and over to my old house. We still spent lots of time there. I opened the door and saw balloons and streamers everywhere. Alice.

"Hi Nessie!" Alice squealed as she pulled me into the house. "Bye Jacob." The boys were all going hunting. Baby showers where traditionally only for girls.

"Hey Alice." I said, smiling.

"Hi. Now, hurry everyone's waiting." She said, dragging me into the living room. The living room looked great. There were even more steamers and balloons, a table of food, (no for the vampires of course.) and every female family member I had (which wasn't very many). There was; my Mom, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Leah. Still, the six of us knew how to throw a party.

"Presents first!" Alice announced. The presents were great. The list was…

Leah----- Three stuffed animals, (all of which were different colored wolves. Oh, funny.)

and a toy that made noises when you pressed it's buttons.

Mom----- A stuffed bear that said _I love you_ when you pressed on its paw, an electric toy

that said the names of things that you touched, and a fleece blanket.

Esme----- Three blankets, a stuffed animal, (so cute) and a talking book that read aloud

when you touched the words in it.

Rosalie--- Three baby outfits, (insanely cute) a mini train set, building blocks, a plush

toy, and one of those hair bows that they make for babies (she had her hart

set on at least one of them being a girl)

Alice------ Six baby outfits, three white bonnets, eight pairs of baby shoes, (_Alice)_ two

fleece blankets, a wind up music box, a stuffed giraffe, a mega block play set,

a stuffed doll, a leapfrog book, and way more toys that add up to way more

than I can list. (Only Alice…)…………

"Games next!" Alice announced. We played that game where you guess how big my belly is. Turns out that I'm 118 inches. Wow. Alice won (no duh) when she guessed perfectly (even more NO DUHish)

"Oh my _god_." Jake said when he saw the mountain of stuff I got. "This is MADNESS." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, this is Alice." I explained

"Ah, I see." He looked at Alice and rolled his eyes even more dramatically. "Come one honey, let's get all of this stuff back home." He said smiling. "Emmet? Edward?" Emmett and my Dad were immediately at his side. "Ready?" Jake asked.

"Always." Emmett answered, and with that, the three of them, along with all the stuff, were gone…. And the back in thirty seconds (minus the stuff).

"Ready to go Ness?" Jake asked.

"Yep." I said as we made our way home.

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!**


	23. Surprise!

**Hi! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: Thou shalt not own Twilight. LOL.**

Surprise!

_Two weeks later_

"Jake, change the channel, this show sucks!" I commanded.

"Sure honey." He said, picking up the remote. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything but this." I said. "I hate this show." It was true, I did hate the it.

The show _"New Blood"_ made a complete mockery of vampires. I mean _honestly_, fang?

Ugh. He switched the channel to some cheesy reality show. I stood up.

"I'm bored." I announced. "Lets dance." I said, turning on his CD player.

"Nessie, you can barely walk, let alone _dance_." He said. Killjoy.

"Come one honey, dance with me." I said, pulling him off the couch.

"Okay…" he said, putting his arms around me. It was a slow song. We weren't very

close. We couldn't be, because there was a _huge_ bump between us.

"I love you." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said.

We danced for a while, chatting lightly. It was nice to be alone together sometimes. I

couldn't wait until the babies were here, and we could spend time together as a family.

My lovely thought were suddenly interrupted by the feeling of water rushing down from

between my legs. _Oh my god._ Jake and I both looked down.

"Nessie…" Jake whispered, a hint of fear in his voice. I couldn't answer at first.

"Nessie!" he repeated. I looked up at him.

"My water just broke."

**Well, you've all been waiting, and there it is. Hope you liked it. Don't flip, I'll put the next one up immediately. Thanks for reading! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!! **


	24. Arrival

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER **_**WILL**_** INVOLVE MILDLY COURSE LANGUAGE!!!!!**

**Declaimer: *sigh* I don't own Twilight…**

Arrival 

"_My water just broke."_

Jake looked up at me. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Lets go." He picked me up and carried me back to my family's house. Alice opened the door before we even got there.

"Get her downstairs!" She commanded. Jake did as instructed. He laid me down on the small hospital bed. Carlisle was already there, hooking up machines. Rosalie was helping. Alice met us downstairs. They ended up sticking a whole bunch of wires into me.

_Two hours later_

"Shit! These contractions hurt like HELL!" I said, digging my nails into Jake's arm. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "CARLISLE! Can't I just get this the over with?!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but you're not dilated enough yet." He explained.

"UGH!" I yelled. "Why does out have to get worse before it gets better? Why cant it just be over with NOW?!" I yelled.

"It's okay honey." Jake tried to soothe me.

"No uterus, No comment!" I snapped at him! He laughed a little. I felt another sudden shot of pain. "Ugh!" I yelled again. "Jacob I'm gonna _kill_ you."

_One hour later_

"Okay Nessie, you're ready." Carlisle announced.

"Well it's about _freaking _time!" I said…

Labor pain is the most painful and excruciating pain _ever._ I was literally crying in pain, but then I saw it. I saw_ my _baby.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle announced. He passed her to Rosalie, who disappeared for a moment and came back with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket. She passed her to me.

"Hello…Ayla." I said, staring adoringly at her, my daughter. I turned around and kissed Jacob lightly. "You're a dad." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "And I love it." He continued. I smiled. Suddenly, I felt the same pain as before.

"Okay, time for the next one." Alice announced.

"Okay…" I said, sitting up and passing Ayla over to Jacob. He passed her to Rosalie. The pain wasn't as bad this time. Still, it was excruciatingly painful, none of the less. And, once again, the pain seemed to wash away when I saw my child.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle announced. They followed the same procedure as before, and finally handed him to me.

"We have a son." I whispered as I passed him over to Jake. Jake was speechless. "He looks like you." I added.

"Ya. He kinda does." He said, gazing down at his son. _Our_ son. I smiled and kissed him. "Hi Jude." He said to the child in his arm. And, as I'd expected, Rose took him away so that I could endure birth pain _yet again._ This time wasn't so bad, I was sort of dazed. And then, there it was. Our final child.

"Another girl." Carlisle announced. My eyes filled with tears. They passed her to me. I held her tightly against me. She was smaller than her brother and sister, but she still looked healthy. "Adelaide." I whispered. "My daughter, Adelaide." I smiled. I turned to Jake. "Our daughter." I said, smiling. "Well, one of them." I said, giggling a little. Rosalie appeared, holding the other two. She passed them to me, and she, along with Carlisle and Alice left the room, leaving Jake and I alone with the triplets.

"We're parents Jake." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Yes Nessie… We finally are."

And so we sat there together, with our three children… Ayla, Jude, and Adelaide.

The End

**Ya, you read it right. It's over... But don't worry, I'm putting up a poll on my account for whether or not I should write a sequel. Thanks for being such awesome readers and sticking with me until the end! You guys ROCK!!!!! **

**P.S. If you don't have an account, don't worry, just comment and it will count as a vote.**


	25. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Hello my awesome readers! Thanks for reading Renesmee's New Life and voting on whether I should write a sequel. Sorry for the inconvenience with the polls. Thank you to those who found an alternative way to vote. I've tallied the results and….. Yes, there will be a sequel. One more question, when should the story pick up?**

**One year later**

**Two years later**

**Five years later**

**You decide! VOTE NOW! The first chapter will be posted on Monday February 16 at 8pm. Enjoy, and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. (VERY IMPOTRTANT!) Vote by commenting on this chapter or sending me a private message, I don't trust polls right now. I will stop counting votes on Friday February 13.**

**Thank you!**

**TwilightFanGirl96**


	26. MAJOR ANOUNCEMENT!

**Majorly important Authors Note! **

ey peoples! Big news! The sequel to "Renesmee's New Life" is finally here! It's acalled "Renesmee's Life" and you can find it on my profile page. Sorry for the overly used name, I couldn't think of anything. Thanks for reading, and thank you SO much for voting!

Love ya!

TwilightFanGirls96


End file.
